The Pick of Destiny
The Pick of Destiny is the fourth episode of The Lyosacks. Story It starts when Alec and Ray talk about their predicament when their band is not playing since Yequil’ Birthday Concert and they had to pay the rent to the barber. Suddenly, Yequil arrived in a rocket despite living nearby, causing damage to the roof and the floor and almost kill Mr Gonzalez. Yequil proposed to the Lyosacks that if they are successful, they would leave town. Vince and Alec are interested except Ray who skeptical with the ordeal. Yequil says to become famous is to have the Pick of Destiny which is located at the Rock Museum which in the city of fallen angels and ocean meet the sand (Los Angeles). Alec and Vince had gone when Pizza Guy offer his truck to them and immediately set off, they later been to other places while they are asleep and arrive at the Rock Museum. They later staged a robbery in the museum and stole the pick. However, they are caught by the Officer and surrounded by the police with the walls closing. Despite the odds, Alec managed to drive out of the museum and now chased by a giant donut after a police accidentally shot a donut shop. Ray and Pizza Guy also saw the news of Alec and Vince's chase. Alec managed to dodged the donut by going to the river and evade the police when a giant donut chased after them. However, Alec lost the pick during the chase and Vince had run away to avoid accusation. Ray had lament about what happened just now and believe this is all for nothing. Pizza Guy said that he got $9 for the pizza he sold much to Alec and Ray anger. Post credits scene, the kid had managed to build an igloo but crushed by a giant,rolling donut with the kid saying:"Son of a ......" Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Evil Dr Yequil * Pizza Guy * Officer YouTube Description Once again, our favorite animated band is back, but this time, they'll try the impossible: Get the Pick of Destiny, a pick that is supposed to transform any band into the best one ever. But Alec, Vince & Ray will be able to get it? Find it out on this amazing episode of "The Lyosacks". I really couldn't have done this without the help of freewaygangstas (Ray Osbourne), YTHaterJames (Vince Ackerman), ItsChrisLife (Evil Dr. Yequil), alagateryandchesnut3 (The Pizza Guy), and superhariobros4eva (Officer). The other voice actors aren't people from YouTube or something like that. Thanks! BTW: This is kind of a parody of Tenacious D. Go and watch it! Trivia * The place mentioned about ocean meets the sand and city of fallen angles meant at Los Angeles. * While traveling, they been to famous landmarks like the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, Great Wall of China and the Great Pyramids in Egypt. * In this episode, Yequil lands in Ray´s house with a rocket and makes a huge hole in the floor. This hole will remain there for all the series, being covered by planks and in one occasion with a cardboard. * This episode is a parody of Tenacious D. * There are a couple of Easter Eggs in the Rock Museum, like a disk that says: "The What". * After the credits, the "North Pole Kid" can be seen hanging around with his balloon. The Giant Doughnut crushes his igloo, and he yells: "Son of a...", just before the episode ends. * This is the first episode where the Pizza Guy´s car gets wrecked, but this will happen very often in the series. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes